Resident Evil 7 (Fan Game)
“Pandora’s box is about to be opened… you wouldn’t want to know what’s inside.” -Tagline Resident Evil 7 is an upcoming main installment in the [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil_Series Resident Evil series], serving as the sequel to Resident Evil 6 and a prelude to a “next-gen Resident Evil”. It has been slated for a 2015 release for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii U, Microsoft Windows and PlayStation Vita. Plot Resident Evil 7 ''will be set mostly after the events of ''Resident Evil 6, and will take place once again across the world and viewed through the perspectives of different characters. Similar to Resident Evil: Revelations, however, there will be only one, episodic campaign, with players switching characters and perspectives for each episode. May 2013- The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.) has been called upon to''' assist in the investigation of 'a string of mysterious murders and disappearances in an isolated region in Canada, due to indications of B.O.W. activity being involved. The B.S.A.A. sends in Jill Valentine to join the local investigation force led by Barry Burton, who had become an agent of the Canadian Security Intelligence Service (C.S.I.S.) following the Raccoon City Incident. A mysterious turn of events, however, cuts off Jill and Barry from the outside world and sends them deep into the dangerous territory of hideous, intelligent and murderous new B.O.W.s. With the investigation called off and with the two of them presumed dead, Jill and Barry are left to fend for themselves and to uncover a chilling bioterrorist conspiracy. November 2013- Following a mysterious lead hinting about another bioterrorist attack, the U.S. Government sends in the Division of Security Operations to assist in a preemptive security operation in Fort Exeter Penitentiary, a maximum-security prison located near the American town of Fort Exeter. The D.S.O. is caught off-guard when an infected prisoner suddenly transforms into a B.O.W. and sets off a horrifying chain infection across the prison. Among the very few survivors are D.S.O. team leader Leon Scott Kennedy and prisoner Billy Coen, who has been imprisoned since his capture sometime after the Mansion Incident. Setting aside their differences, Leon and Billy must work together to escape the rapidly-growing infected hordes quickly consuming the town of Fort Exeter, before the U.S. Government takes a desperate course of action. More playable characters will be revealed, ranging from series veterans to important characters whose whereabouts have been left unknown. As stated above, ''Resident Evil 7 ''will only serve as a prelude to a "next-gen ''Resident Evil" ''game, which is being developed alongside this game (see Development Details below). Gameplay Details Following the negative reception of ''Resident Evil 6 for its heavy action elements and the lack of horror elements which the Resident Evil ''series was originally known for, ''Resident Evil 7's story, atmosphere and gameplay feel are being made to "harken back" to the series' earlier games, particularly the [http://residentevil.wikia.com/Resident_Evil first Resident Evil], Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3 ''and ''Resident Evil 4. Firearms and ammunition will be rare and enemies will find strength in numbers and resiliency. Enemies will spawn in random locations and in-game events will be triggered randomly for each playthrough, adding an element of unpredictability. Jill and Barry’s levels will have a more slow-paced style, with players having to constantly utilize stealth to evade and kill the intelligent new enemies, who are very similar to the Ganados of Resident Evil 4 and the Majinis of Resident Evil 5. These enemies carry weapons and communicate with each other, even acting like humans while oblivious to the players’ presence. As Jill and Barry, players will be traversing through forests and abandoned villages and use an array of melee weapons and traditional firearms, such as revolvers, hunting rifles and crossbows. Leon and Billy’s levels will have a more fast-paced style, with players having to constantly escape and “run-and-gun” against hordes of the new, zombie-like enemies, who are very agile and can run very fast- very similar to the zombies of Valve’s [http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Left_4_Dead_Wiki Left 4 Dead series] and of the films 28 Days Later ''and ''World War Z. Development Details Resident Evil 7 is being developed side-by-side with another, still-unrevealed Resident Evil ''game for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U and PC. Resident Evil 7 ''is being made as the final main installment of the ''Resident Evil ''series for the current-generation consoles PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Category:Games